


Love

by UndeadDolly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: (F/N)'s boyfriend is an alcohol abuser.One night, (F/N)'s boyfriend goes to far. She calls the police and has him arrested. It's that time she meets Connor - the android who won't stop staring at her baby bump.





	Love

Upon her bedroom door opening, (F/N) slowly and steadily sat in bed, her (E/C) orbs squinting in the darkness. When her (E/C) orbs adjusted to the dimness, (F/N) saw someone standing in the threshold, whose shadowy silhouette somewhat matched her boyfriend's build. So, (F/N) sighed and smiled in relief, turning then towards the lamp atop her nightstand. “Where were you? It's so late,” (F/N) asked, while her boyfriend started stumbling, as (F/N) furiously frowned at him. “Are you drunk? What's wrong with you? You know I'm pregnant!”

 

However, (F/N)’s boyfriend begun frightening her, especially when he had started throwing things. So, (F/N) scurried towards the hallway, (E/C) orbs shimmering with teardrops. After all, (F/N) is scared of her drunken boyfriend, who's shouting terrifying threats at her. “Bitch! Where are you going?!” (B/N) sneered, while (F/N) locked herself inside the bathroom, as (B/N) pounded his fists against the door. “I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!”

 

But, (F/N) won't let him inside, especially since she frightened of him. So, (F/N) fumbled around with her cell phone, tapping the touch screen and calling 911. After all, (F/N) is terrified of (B/N) right now, who won't stop punching the bathroom door. “I need help! My boyfriend is trying to hurt me!” (F/N) cried, while the 911 operator asked for her location, as (F/N) hid behind the shower curtains. “I live on (S/N) street. I need you to hurry. I'm pregnant!”

 

Then, (F/N) heard her boyfriend's voice again, which suddenly softened in tone. But, (F/N) knows better than to trust him, especially since she still hears the malice laced in (B/N)’s voice. So, (F/N) continued hiding behind the shower curtains, her cheeks stained and smeared in teardrops. “ _ Babe,  _ I'm sorry,” (B/N) gritted, while trying to turn the doorknob, as (F/N) gripped her cell phone tightly in fear. “Let's forget this happened. Come on,  _ babe _ . Open the door!”

 

Yet, (F/N) didn’t and continued ignoring her boyfriend, who grew angry and started shouting once more. Of course, (F/N) knows he’ll hurt her soon, especially if she stays defenseless. Without hesitation, (F/N) grabs a vase, holding her favorite flowers in water. “Leave me alone!” (F/N) warned, while watching the bathroom door carefully, as (B/N) laughed loudly in amusement. “I’ve called the police, (B/N)!”

 

Instantly, (F/N) heard her boyfriend frustratedly shout and scream, but (F/N) wasn't frightened of him anymore. After all, (F/N) had heard police sirens, which were coming closer and closer towards her house. For this reason, (F/N) lowered the glass vase, even stepped out of the bathtub. “You stupid bitch!” (B/N) growled, while police officers told him his rights, as (F/N) held her belly and sighed in relief. “This isn't over! Once I get out of jail, I’ll find you!” 

 

XOXO

 

When she finally left the bathroom, (F/N) was greeted by Lieutenant Anderson and his robotic partner, who wouldn’t stop staring at her ballooned belly. However, (F/N) just ignored all of his curious gazes, especially since she knows androids aren’t capable of harming humans. So, (F/N) loosened her strained and stiff muscles, even cheerfully watched her boyfriend being driven off to the police station. “Hello, (F/N). My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife,” Connor said, while studying and scrutinizing (F/N)’s facial expression, as (F/N) continued rubbing her heavily protruded belly. “I’m afraid Lieutenant Anderson will not be joining us. His presence is needed elsewhere. So, I will drive you to the hospital. Is that alright with you, (F/N)?”  

 

As she raised her head, (F/N) sighed and smiled at Connor, who offered her his hand and helped her up. Afterwards, (F/N) was guided towards the front door by Connor, which he had opened like the perfect gentleman. However, (F/N) couldn’t help being reminded of (B/N), especially since (B/N) always treated (F/N) like a princess when he hadn’t been drinking. “This way, (F/N),” Connor advised, while helping her inside of the vehicle, as (F/N) sat and silently stared out of the window. “Your doctor’s appointment won’t take too long. You’ll be back home soon. I promise, (F/N).”

 

Once Connor begun driving, (F/N)’s thoughts turned towards her baby, who is quite frankly fatherless now. After all, (F/N)’s boyfriend isn’t fit for fatherhood, especially since (B/N) is an abusive deadbeat drunk. So, (F/N) held her ballooned belly, pledging to keep her beautiful baby safe and shielded forever from (B/N). “We have arrived,” Connor informed, while stepping out of the vehicle, as (F/N) slowly and silently followed behind Connor. “If you want, I can call your family and friends for you.”

 

However, (F/N) shook her head in disagreement, not wanting to involve her family and friends just yet. After all, (F/N) needs to think things through, especially because (F/N) is a single mother now. Even so, (F/N) is prepared to take the challenge of single motherhood, even the fight for full custody against her boyfriend. “That’s not necessary,” (F/N) explained, while walking alongside Connor through the hospital’s hallways, as nurses and doctors routinely rushed past them. “I’m capable of handling things myself.”

 

Instantly, (F/N) saw Connor’s pale pink lips tug into a grin, which made her heart flutter and cheeks crimson. However, (F/N) quickly turned her face away, (H/C) locks hiding her stained cheeks. But, (F/N) still heard Connor chuckle in amusement, especially since androids can ready body temperature. “Of course,” Connor nodded, while (F/N) finally found her doctor’s office, as Connor stepped aside. “Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting outside for you. Take your time, (F/N).”

 

XOXO

  
  


After she finished talking to the doctor, (F/N) smiled and strolled out into the hallway, where she found Connor patiently awaiting for her return. Upon approaching him, (F/N) gently grabbed Connor’s shoulder, which she squeezed and surprised Connor out of his thoughts. Instantly, (F/N) saw Connor’s chocolate brown eyes fluttering open, like he had been turned off or in sleep mode. “You’re back, (F/N). I was just sending a report to Cyberlife. They tend to keep an eye on me. How was your appointment, though?” Connor asked, while standing up, as (F/N) released Connor’s shoulder and stepped back. “Is everything well?”

 

In a moment, (F/N) happily held her ballooned belly, which she lovingly caressed. Of course, (F/N) caught Connor staring again, with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and curiosity. So, (F/N) giggled and grasped Connor’s hand, laying Connor’s palm against her bulging belly. “I’m perfectly fine. The baby is fine, too. In fact, (he/she) is so energetic right now,” (F/N) chirped, while feeling her baby kick continuously, as Connor’s face fell into an unreadable expression. “What’s wrong, Connor?”

 

However, (F/N) soon saw Connor’s lips tugging upwards into a grin, with his LED light flashing yellow. Afterwards, (F/N) felt Connor’s cold palm leave her belly, which then brushed against her flushed cheeks. But, (F/N) didn’t feel frightened of Connor, especially because all androids are curious in nature. “You humans are amazing. Your gift is beautiful,” Connor chuckled, while lowering his brown eyes, as his hand fell from (F/N)’s glowing cheeks. “You give life. ‘Mother is the name for God in the lips and hearts of little children.’ A quote by William Makepeace Thackeray.”

 

But, (F/N) saw sorrow and sadness in Connor’s eyes, which she didn’t really understand. So, (F/N) didn’t know how to respond, just quite truly speechless. Yet, (F/N) still smiled at Connor, not knowing what else to do. “I … I ... ” (F/N) stuttered, while Connor snickered in amusement, as her cheeks flushed even more. “Um … ”

 

Yet, (F/N) soon gave up and remained quiet, which just amused Connor even more. But, (F/N) was soon spared from the embarrassment, especially when Connor cleared his throat and started speaking again. So, (F/N) clamped her mouth shut and listened, not wanting to further humiliate herself. “You should rest,” Connor suggested, while (F/N) nodded her head, as Connor begun leading (F/N) through the hallway. “Come on, I’ll take you home now.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
